Nightmares
by DefyTheRules
Summary: Kind of a sequel to I Can't Stay Away, dark themes, mentions of rape. Sweet Pea has nightmares, and Rocket is there to comfort her, no matter what.


Sweet Pea POV

I hear my name being called, and I feel someone's hands on me, shaking me. My eyes open, and I bolt straight up, scaring the person hovering over me.

"Sweet Pea, it's okay, everything is okay, I promise." Rocket's voice reaches my ears, and I immediately calm down.

She wraps her arms around me, and presses a kiss to my forehead. I lean into her, and wait for my heart to stop pounding loudly in my ears.

"I'm here with you Sweet Pea. I will always be here for you, alright? Remember how when we were little, right after our parents met, and you always protected me whenever your father got drunk and angry? Well it's my turn now alright? Just let me keep you safe, even if I can only do it at night."

She slides into my bed, and lays us both down. Her arms full encircle me now, and her breath is hot against my ear as she whispers stories to me from those rare good times in our childhoods, of times when my father was on a sober streak and would take us to do things as a family. Stories of before her mother decided that she wouldn't divorce my father, she would just screw other people under his roof, and was extra loud when she knew he was home, forcing him to take his anger out on us, or me specifically, if I could somehow get his attention away from Rocket, whom would transform into her mother at the times he was most angry and drunk.

The next night was just as bad, and she was there again, slipping under my covers, keeping me safe, until she was forced to sneak back to her own bed a little before our wake up call. We had the same routine for years, ever since our second night in Lennox, the night that was the reason for my nightmares, the night Blue came for Rocket.

It was our second night, and we had already been subjected to all of the horror stories about what the guys in charge did to us helpless girls. The others, Amber and Blondie, had said that the head orderly, Blue, would come fairly soon for us, and there was nothing we could do about it. Amber, having just gotten in, said that hopefully we would pass out after five minutes like she did. Blondie, having been here the longest, just said that we had to do it, and hope that it never happened again.

So we were as prepared as we could be for what was to come. Blue came for her first, and I tried my normal tactics, the ones I had used on my father for years, but this time they failed. What ended up happening was one of the worst things I could imagine; I was locked in the closet for the first time, and forced to hear my Rocket's screams as they did God knows what to her. And I had to listen to it all knowing that whenever she got back to the room we shared with the other two girls, I wouldn't be there for her.

I screamed with her. I screamed for her the whole time. Then, even after they were done with her, I still screamed. I screamed for two days straight, until I was released, and then it was my turn. Blue came to personally drag me down the hallway to his chamber.

I made sure that it was not an easy trip for either of us. I kicked and fought against him as he drug me by the hair. Any chance I got to lash out and break something, I did, so by the time we got there I was already bloody. I grabbed on to every single door frame within my reach, and clung to them, forcing him to call for two more of his men to help him physically carry me.

My outcome was the same as every other girl's, but I put up a fight, one that they didn't forget. I didn't black out, not like Amber and Rocket did, and I refused to scream as soon as they brought me into the room. I didn't make any noise, I couldn't give them the satisfaction.

This is my third night since escaping from Lennox with Babydoll. Rocket lost her life protecting me. It was the first time she had been able to do so, and she told me that with a smile as I held her in my arms for the last time, her blood on my hands. They tore me from her before she was dead, and I screamed for her, and at her, telling her how much I loved her before they took me to the closet again. I felt the moment she died, and I realized that the screaming was useless now. My voice was gone.

I still have the nightmares, but now I no longer wake up screaming. Instead an angel invades my dreams and holds me close, telling me that everything will be okay, and that she will always protect me, in both the light and the dark.

**So I'm writing a paper on Sucker Punch for one of my classes, and I have chosen to write about Rocket's death scene, and I kind of wanted to get back in touch with the characters. This is kind of what came out, sorry if it is kind of rambling, but I figured I would post it incase someone liked it. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
